mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost at Sea
Lost at Sea is the first scenario of the Foolhardy Waywardness campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough Christian, a fragrance alchemist wannabe has traveled on a ship during the summer. However, he and the crew were blown off by a storm. The captain found a rocky island. Despite bashing the ship onto some rocks, nobody got injured. Christian reconsiders his father's offer to join the military after talking to some natives, the goblins, of the "War Hammers guild" of Truncheon Land. The goblins are all cheery and will build Christian another ship, if he builds them a capitol. The town, however, lies in the southeast, and is blocked by raiders. All goblins will join Christian, making an army of nearly 150 goblins. For some reason, someone is taking Christian's wood supplies: every two weeks (starting from the first week), 28 wood is taken from his storage. West of the town are a bunch of dwellings (goblin barracks, wolf den and orc tower) and are marked from Zuma I to Zuma V. North of the Zuma V in the corner Christian can encounter a merchant, who wants to sell him a scroll about "Market of Time". Christian dismisses him, laughing such thing does not exist. When returning near the place, Christian will have to battle a minotaur king. After capturing the town, Christian will have to follow the cobblestone road. Despite the goblins' orders, Christian is terrified of encountering forks in the roads, one after another. North of the town is a quest guard; after Christian becomes level 7, he can unlock the tower and rescue Vey from the prison, as well as obtaining equestrian's gloves. Continuing north, he can find the enemy's Fortress town. Near it are dozens of battle dwarves, guarding nothing, at first. However, if Christian goes to the end of the path the dwarves were guarding. his fattest troop body slams the wooden chest and reveals 42 wood and ore, 21 out of all rare resources and 21000 gold. Northwest lies an enemy's Stronghold town, whilst in southeast is a path leading to a neutral Stronghold town. Towards the southern path, Christian can help an old lady (to increase morale) and finds an rock with strange sentences, giving him a +1 bonus to knowledge. Continuing on, Christian has to battle some archers, a swordsman and marksmen (who demand of him 147 gold pieces), and he'll lose 15 after the battle. In the west Christian can encounter someone that knows him and takes him to the tavern in the north, only to find a drunkard mentioning the "Smashing Mellons". Going towards south, Christian will have to unlock the quest guard by handing over the inexhaustible cart of ore. The cart is guarded by some diamond golems, beyond a white two-way portal. To reach it, Christian has to unlock the quest guard by bringing 19 sulfur. On his way to the quest guard, Christian can pick up the lion's shield of courage. Returning back, Christian has to unlock the gate and capture the Stronghold, then build the capitol. North of the town is a Pandora's Box, which strips Christian of all resources (under -1000 of all resources, as well as -10025 gold). Before building the capitol, Christian can visit the seers, each one being marked by a word and a number: *Muscle Beach: **I: Shield of the Yawning Dead (found behind the southeastern Stronghold) for +3 defense **II: Armor of Wonder (located north of the starting town) for +2 spell power **III: Skull Helmet (seen northwest from the gold mine near the starting town) for +2 knowledge **IV: Greater Gnoll's Flail (found north of the northwestern Stronghold) for 5 ogre magi *Venice: **I: Spyglass (found near Muscle Beach II) for +1000 experience points **II (no reward, it is a hut of the Magi) **III: Shield of the Dwarven Lords (found west of the Fortress) for +1 morale *Waikiki: **I: Red Dragon Flame Tongue (seen south of the Fortess; behind the imp crucible) for +2 attack **II: Dragon Wing Tabard (found north of the southeastern Stronghold) for +2 knowledge *Malibu: **I: Rib Cage (seen northeast of the Fortress) for +2 attack **II: Necklace of Ocean Guidance (located northwest of the Fortress) for Boots of Speed **III: Equestrian's Gloves (located beyond the quest guard near the starting town) for Advanced Pathfinding **IV: Helm of Chaos (found north of Zuma III) for 3287 gold **V: 59 gems for 59 ore Once the capitol is built, Christian moves to next scenario. Towns *Stronghold x4 *Fortress Strategy Christian will have to take initiative and capture the Fortress as soon as possible, for the enemy will get stronger and Christian will not have much to recruit (nor build) in the starting town. Once he has fended off the Fortress and Stronghold forces (with some difficulty) in the north-east, it should not be a problem to take the forces in north-west. Christian can advance to next scenario, limited at level 8. Also, if one would to complete all seer's quests, one will have to be fast to acquire the artifacts before the enemy does, plus they need to search extensively (for many artifacts are found behind mountains and cannot be seen easily). Category:Foolhardy Waywardness scenarios